


the secret life of augustine

by WabaJaba



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, Mechanic Yang, Plot, Romance, blake is an overthinking mess and yang just a sweetie, blake plays guitar wooo, i dont know where im going with this, they fix truck and run away in it, they still teenagers just babie, this is too angsty for my own good
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:20:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26118673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WabaJaba/pseuds/WabaJaba
Summary: They finally runaway with each other, before second thought or second chances. Leaving it all behind has never been this hard or this easy before, and they're trying to severe what tied them down. So Blake plays it away on the strings of her guitar and Yang ever moving on a road with no end. But that's before the past is starting to feel much too real while you're running away from it.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Kudos: 20





	1. No One's Awake but Us

**Author's Note:**

> alright im not gonna lie i dont know where i pulled this self indulging shit from but its been sitting in a textedit file for too long. i will not explain myself, i am sorry, it is 4 am,

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the playlist for the series is ([Here](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/6xWYOczUcoIP8JyiKr2Rjr?si=u_JtqSezTxuwLY4US3G6YQ))

A dull knock on her window dragged Blake out of restless slumber. She groggily rubbed the sleep away, barely able to see with the white moonlight cast on her bedroom floor. A small stone hit her window again, bouncing off and rattling down the roof. Pushing herself off her bed and prying open the window, the cold air morning air hit her like a wall. A small stone narrowly missed her forehead and clattered into her room. 

"Hey, that nearly hit me," she snarled, suppressing her voice to a bare whisper as she looked around. 

"Took you long enough to wake up, I nearly ran out of rocks,"

A smiling blonde face appeared, girl sitting cross-legged on the top of a weathered pickup truck. She had her hand on a small pile of pebbles. "Ready?"

Blake's eyes widened. She had nearly forgotten their plan, or rather, their escape plan. Something to take them far, far, far away from this place and never look back. She smiled quietly to herself. This was her chance, their chance.

"As I'll ever be, Yang"

Blake quickly dashed back, shoving through her closet and grabbing a large duffle bag. Memories of late summer nights spent fantasizing about this moment, of pre-packed bags and long nights chasing freedom only achievable by escape came back to mind and brought with it a gentle smile. Blake fed the bag through the narrow opening of her window. 

"I'm gonna throw it,", 

She heard a dull thud and the protest of tires as Yang jumped down to the truck's bed. Blake couldn't help but feel a twinge in her stomach as she watched the bag fall, letting out a breath as she saw Yang grab it, nearly falling over. 

"Jesus that's heavy, what the hell did you put in this thing?"

She set it down, wincing at the loud thud and clatter. 

"I only put the necessities, now you better quiet down or the entire neighborhoods' gonna be on a manhunt tomorrow." Blake hissed. 

Yang dismissed it with a chuckle and shrugged her shoulders before shoving it next to her own bag with a foot.

She turned back into her room, probably the last time she'll ever call it that. It felt almost foreign, alienated from the thought of leaving forever, the quiet lavender walls suffocating. Even the way her blankets had fallen, the empty cups and askew papers, signs of life felt like a lie. Blake quickly grabbed her bag and started shoving in whatever brought upon a second thought as she glanced across the room. Her wallet, stuffed with years of savings, some books she couldn't bring herself to abandon, a worn gray hoodie that hung on the door of her closet. Actually, in a pondering daze, Yang's hoodie that she always forgot to give back. 

Blake quickly stepped over the remnants on the floor to her desk where she grabbed some earbuds but stalled over a creased piece of paper. A field trip permission form, with a faded and crudely forged signature scribbled along the bottom. Was it really that long ago that she had been worrying about school? Of studying and praying to pass math class, waiting for Yang after her practices and walking home while the seasons changed and the leaves started the fall. The bite of past October air felt too fresh in her mind to be worlds away.

Blake faltered, caught off guard by the shred of normalcy. Was she really ready to leave this all behind? But as she moved towards the window, slinging her bag on, she did remember her purpose, their purpose. The only thing that this place reminded Blake of was suffering, of Adam. And now she's going to leave this town with the only thing that gave a damn about her and kept her alive. Almost on queue, it was Yang's voice that brought her back out of her wallows. 

"Don't want to rush your sentimental little moment sweetheart but we gotta run," the blonde called after her, taking a nervous glance at the glowing clock on the truck's dash. '2:17 AM' was blazing in neon red and a hot reminder of their time ticking away. Shaking the creeping thoughts from her mind, Blake finally emerged again, tossing a long case out of the window into Yang's waiting arms. 

"I'm coming down," she called, crawling out of the frame and lowering herself onto the edge of the roof. Her eyes glinted a dangerous amber in the moonlight as she jumped. Yang caught her in her arms, pulling her tight as she caught her eyes. 

"This is your last chance to reconsider, I can guarantee you that we can never, ever, come back from this," Yang whispered into her ear, tucking a stray strand back and holding her gaze softly. Anyone would have seen it as pure affection, maybe even love to the ignorant, but Blake could see the devil sneering in the way her lips curled.

"Please, I've known you since I was 4. I went in too deep from the moment I laid eyes on you," 

Blake smirked, before pushing the blonde back playfully. She laughed quietly, stumbling as her back hit the rear panel. Before Yang could even register what was happening, Blake's small hands placed themselves on either side of her face, pulling her down as she leaned in for a chaste kiss. Blake smiled into it as she watched Yang's eyes widen. The surprised blonde quickly reciprocated, almost a little too excitedly. The raven soon pulled away with a rebellious smirk before jumping off the bed onto the pavement below, dashing away without noticing Yang's cheeks growing pink. The blonde stood starstruck, hands tracing her lips as if trying to feel the last traces of their contact. Blake had already pulled herself into the passenger seat and stuck her head out the window.

"Hurry up you ape, we don't have all day,"

Yang silently thanked the gods that the darkness of the night hid her bright red face, trying to suppress her fluttering heartbeat.

"I never took you for a best friend kisser, Belladonna,"

Blake smiled, leaning on her extended arm. She stretched out her fingers as if trying to grab at the stars that shone above them.

"Well, Xiao Long, I guess I am now."


	2. Time Machine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i like old cars and country and formatting this in the worst way possible

The neighborhood streets were still, the soft tread of Yang's pick up truck dampened below the creaking of crickets and wind through the trees. The girls were silent, possibly from adrenaline, fear, or perhaps just absently doting on the gentle lean of the car through turns as it navigated itself towards the main road. Blake watched as Yang looked towards the oncoming traffic, overlapping her hands as she turned the leather steering wheel. The interior was old and worn, restored to what was passable and somewhat comfortable, although far from a luxury. An uncanny resemblance to Yang, of what she built herself out of. 

"We'll drive all of tonight to get out of the city, I'm thinking we skip town the first time around," Yang said quietly, "keep to the outskirts."

Blake nodded silently, fidgeting with the fabric of her sweater between her fingers. She felt the prickle of sweat on her back and shoved down whatever emotion that was brewing. Everything felt too real, too realistic, like she finally put on glasses and suddenly it was all too overwhelming. Her lack of clarity was unprompted, the fog covering her mind unprecedented after months of planning these very actions. Blake could remember dreaming about driving down these roads, watching as what was familiar fade away, but the only thing she could think about clearly was the deafening drum that played itself in her chest. She squeezed her eyes shut, hard enough that psychedelic spots danced across her vision, trying to stem off what dread was chasing at her. Have they really left everything all behind? 

“Blake, you need to relax.”

The girl in question looked up, surprised. 

“I knew you’d be like this, I left a blanket in the back that you can grab, try to get some sleep,” she gestured her head to the rear seat, “it's going to be a long ride.”

. Reaching back, sure enough, she pulled to the front a soft woven quilt. The orange of its fabric was faded along with the edges slightly frayed, Blake recognized it immediately. It was the blanket her mother left her, of course she brought it with them. Wrapping herself up, the smell of citrus and indescribably, Yang, filled her nose. Taking a deep breath in from the cloth seemed to let her relax, somewhat. Enough to distract herself with what was around her and be grounded until whatever this hysteria was could pass.

“Thanks, Yang. I really mean it.” 

The blonde simply hummed in response, keeping her eyes on the road. 

Blake was used to the contours of the leather seat of the passenger side, along with the familiar sensation that came with it of almost stepping back in time to when this old car was in its prime. She allowed her mind to wander with some hesitancy, something to take her away from the pit in her stomach. The day that the pair had found the truck in an automobile graveyard felt lifetimes ago.

\----------

_Yang's voice was brimming with excitement._

_"She's a beauty, Blake! I can't believe someone would leave an F-Series here,"_

_Blake could only let out a breath in exasperation as the blonde ran towards the car. She circled around it with a shit-eating grin, eyes lighting up as she traced the contours of the beat-up car with her hands._

_"I won't doubt your skills, Yang, but seriously, is this hunk of junk even fixable?"_

_Yang scoffed, "Oh, please, I'll have her up and running before summer ends." She pulled open the passenger seat's door and held it wide like a doorman._

_"After you, ma'am,"_

_Blake walked up slowly, eyeing the dusty interior. She usually didn’t take a front-row seat in Yang’s particularly messy adventures, but something about the truck had a magnetic charisma to it, something she couldn’t quite describe or even try to decipher. Despite being covered in what seemed like several generations of dust, the leather interior had actually preserved decently. The lacquer headboard needed some shining, some replacement pieces, some genuine and hardworking love, but Blake could see the potential. Maybe she's been hanging around at Yang's garage too much, picked up a few things whether she liked it or not._

_Sitting gingerly, Yang ran over to the driver's side and threw herself in, grasping the leather of the steering wheel with excitement. Blake smiled as she watched her take in the antiquity of it. Like a little girl in a candy shop._

_“Look at this!”_

_A rusty bobble head sat on the dash, some hockey player donning a faded and chipped blue jersey. It’s caricature features were so cartoonish it almost made Blake burst out in laughter from first glance. Yang flicked it and it wobbled stiffly._

_“There might be things left in the glove compartment, check it out,”_

_Blake followed Yang’s pointed finger to the small compartment in front of her. She unlatched it carefully, revealing some yellowing papers and other miscellaneous items._

_“Some pens, a box of cigarettes, newspaper, oh, a tin of mints,”_

_“Score! Give it!”_

_Yang lunged over and grabbed the small tin. The AUGUSTINE label was almost untouched and the yellow paint unchipped as if it was bought yesterday. She turned it around in her fingers and shook it. Some remaining mints rattled around inside._

_“Whoever bought these mints have had them in this car forever,”_

_Yang stared at her with a wide grin. Blake had known Yang for long enough to know what was going to come next. She’s made way too many mint puns for a single lifetime. Blake groaned, covering her ears with both hands._

_“They should probably call them meMentos!”_

_Yang’s laughter filled the car, the girl doubling over as she watched Blake pretend to gag. She opened the tin and shook out a few, offering one over in an outstretched hand._

_“Please, I have to put up with your god awful mint puns already, I would not like to have that ancient mint.”_

_“Oh come on, what's the worst that could happen?”_

_“Oh, I don’t know, what could ever happen from consuming something 40 years over its expiry date,”_

_Yang threw 4 into her mouth, swirling them around with her tongue._

_“Mints don’t expire, dummy, now eat one.”_

_Blake watched the girl eating the mints skeptically, Yang didn’t seem very dead yet. Against her better judgement, she took the remaining mint and hesitantly placed it on her tongue. The soft flavour immediately began to spread, a taste much mellower and sweeter than the cheap gum she usually bought from the corner store. They happily ate their mints in silence as they explored through the remains of the truck’s interior. Blake found a few postcards dating back to the 1970s that were tucked into the visor, and approximately $2.43 in change._

_"Oh my god, Blake, I think the radio still works,"_

_Yang played around with the dials, feeling for anything loose._

_"These old radios, I used to tinker with them when my dad was working. He wouldn't let me help on the cars, so I'd do whatever I could on his old Philips model,"_

_Yang laughed, letting her head fall back and closing her eyes. The air was thick with dust, not uncomfortable nor daft, but rather, settling a sense of timelessness. It was like a time machine that they stumbled upon that summer day, a place that they could hide to and not have to worry about anything past the stained windows. Yang's head was full of dreams for that old truck, and all Blake could do was smile and watch as they all came true._

_\----------_

Those days were long past, and those feelings of escape and freedom became quite true as they sped away in the dead of night. Blake gazed at Yang warily, suspicious of the silence that spanned for longer than what was comfortable. 

“You okay, Yang?”

She asked, reaching and placing her hand on her arm. It was warm and the muscles under her touch pulled gently as she took a right. Blake knew she tried to hide it, the uncontrollable shake in her body and the fear that wrapped around her mind. Her fingers shook where they gripped, holding so tight her knuckles stretched white. Yang stared steadfastly in front of her, face hardened and blank. It was several moments before she responded, street lights passing and illuminating her face as the hard shell she put up started to crack.

“I’m okay, I think,” she finally said. Blake gave her arm a squeeze and the blonde’s body relaxed a bit. “Okay enough to get us through the night and to the next city.”

“Are you sure? You can always pull over and I can drive for a bit, get some rest?”

Yang laughed, and Blake let out a sigh in relief as the familiar twinkle of her chuckle washed away some of her unease. 

“Please, I have no idea how you got your driver’s license, I wouldn’t trust you on bumper cars.”

Blake smiled, half from her remark and the rest from watching as Yang’s face pulled itself into a grin. 

“Would you believe me if I said I paid off my driving instructor?”

“I doubt you have enough money to make up for that much lack of skill.”

Their conversation felt normal, the passing back and forth between them that slowly lightened the mood. It might have been with the intent that both of them knew, to pull their own darkening minds away from the significance of their actions, but they continued on with smiles and quiet laughter that passed the time quite fine.

Blake turned on the radio as Yang pulled onto the interstate, the crackling static clearing to some old country tune played for truckers and whoever was awake at 4 am. Yang was right, about the radio. As soon as she replaced the battery, music flared to life from it and streamed out of the open windows. It was loud enough to make Blake drop her book into a puddle of motor oil, and Yang nearly cried from laughter watching the raven make her way through the four stages of grief. 

\----------

_"It gets stations you can't get any more on any modern radios, I swear,"_

_"So you just want to listen to some old country songs that nobody knows all day?"_

_"Doesn't it feel cool? Having a radio station all to ourselves? One that no one could listen to?"_

_"I think it's lonely honestly, it makes me feel alone in the world."_

_"Well, you can be alone with me."_

\----------

Yang had finally relaxed and let her hand fall to Blake’s lap, the girl drawing patterns lazily along the thickened skin. Yang’s soft humming to the crackling songs over the aged radio along with the rocking of the road must have lulled Blake to sleep at some point, fading to quiet comfort with the warmth of Yang’s hand held gently between her own. 


	3. Table for Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The song that Blake sing's later in the chapter is Bloom by The Paper Kites, specifically a cover by Samuel Brunner and Silayne ([Here](https://youtu.be/gZ5gTJC35zQ)). you do not know how many times ive had to listen to it to write that scene. also yangs finally kind of being gay woo also blake plays her guitar so another woo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the playlist for the series ([the secret life of augustine](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/6xWYOczUcoIP8JyiKr2Rjr?si=7o7-WLROTH-3ZV-qR8KF0w))  
> Yang's old country radio ([truck stop country radio](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3lxfywy174q7vJVx2HQDXr?si=TMxbF1H0Qk2ChgUuyighIA))  
> Blake's guitar mix ([guitar mix #4](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4OGcMHY8SxYIZPJ8atrno2?si=xbE7zYnbRrqNvIQsKjvakQ))  
> She'll probably sing some of them later in the series

"What time is it?" 

Blake murmured, pressing her cheek against the seatbelt only to squeeze her eyes shut against the warm sun. The rocking of a highway was soothing, with the sounds of passing cars repeating like a never-ending record. Another old country tune was playing softly in the background, and Blake could hear Yang singing along softly, hands tapping the weathered leather steering wheel absently. It all felt so ordinary, so routine to finally wake up relaxed without a care in the world, to be happy.

Yang's voice was gentle and melodic.

"7:42 sweetheart, you can sleep a little longer." 

Blake yawned, stretching out and placing her feet on the dash. 

"Nah, I think I'll get up now before I get a sore neck."

They settled into a comfortable silence and Yang turned up the radio slightly. The raven pushed herself up into her seat, taking in the serene scene that slowly unfolded in front of her as she awoke. Yang had tied up her mane of blonde hair at some point, donning the same clothes as the night before; a well-loved red flannel and jeans probably 3 sizes too big with about 50% of the fabric missing. Blake smiled, remembering the day the blonde had bought that pair. She had complained to her that she was buying more air than fabric, but Yang's questionable sense of fashion couldn't be influenced by anyone. Blake felt a warmth in her chest. Yang only grinned in return that day, running to the cashier and throwing her bills at the poor girl before Blake could protest any further, or catch up, at least.

"?"

Blake blinked, staring back at Yang's questioning face. "Huh?"

She laughed, expression softening with such plain affection it made the raven blush.

"I asked if you were hungry, Blakey"

"Sorry, I was just thinking,"

"Belladonna on the grind with that big brain of hers," Yang jested, pleased at the eye roll she invoked.

"I was actually just thinking about how stupid you are,"

"Oh yeah? Name on time that I didn't make a carefully considered and completely rational decision in my 17 years of life. I'd like to see you try smartass." Blake snorted, ignoring the laugh she got at her reaction. She started to count her fingers animatedly, before settling that she would need many more hands. 

"Let's start with that stupid pair of jeans you bought, that you are literally wearing right now," she gestured to them accusingly.

"Please, these bad boys are easily the best purchase I have made!"

She kicked her free leg out, showing the ripped fabric.

"Do you see this easy access? Any other pair of jeans would not allow this,"

She let out a breath to herself in amusement, settling her eyes back on the road. 

"Anyways, at least this is better than my JNCO jean days."

Blake groaned loudly, falling back into her seat and dragging her hands across her face in second-hand-five-year-late embarrassment. 

"Oh god, grade 6 was so disastrously disgusting."

"Uh-huh baby, you pretended to not know me for the first 2 months of school that year,"

They both laughed, imagining the same scenes.

"I had to win you over for you to finally talk to me again, you better remember it"

Yang raised an eyebrow, a grin hinting at the sides of her lips. Blake let out a sigh at the memory. 

"You stood on the top of the playground and I've never seen someone play the guitar worse since that day,"

"Don't forget the most important part! Remember? I sang you a beautiful song, I serenaded you in front of the school population that day."

"Oh god, the song,"

"Yes the song baby, I worked 2 months on that shit show,"

Yang broke into laughter, "I even stole a guitar from the music room for that!"

Spending hours talking so carefree wasn’t so bad, honestly, not very different from an ordinary day. Blake got used to the rumbling of the truck’s engine and the bounce of its suspension over cracked asphalt. They passed a few cars, increasing in number as the sun started to rise. 

\----------

It was almost an hour later of endless road before the situation started to creep itself back into Blake's mind. 

"Hold on, how long was I asleep,"

"Maybe three, four hours? Why?"

Yang asked, gazing at her concerned before pulling her focus back to the road. 

"Have you been driving this whole time?"

"I guess, I haven't really been paying attention."

Blake pulled herself upright, "What the hell? You've been awake this entire time, you need to sleep!"

Blake looked around hurriedly for a truck stop, pointing at an old gas station and diner a ways in front of them.

"Pull over into there, Yang,"

Yang jerked the car into a left turn before she missed it, admittedly a bit clumsily as her hands got caught on each other briefly, clearly shaken at Blake's abrupt orders. Blake pushed open her door as Yang parked in front of the diner, shaking out her tired legs.

“You stay here, I’ll get us some food. It’ll probably be better if we’re in and out before someone can see our face long enough to recognize it later.”

Yang shrugged, before reclining her chair and shoving her hands behind her head. The door to the diner was old and heavy as Blake pulled it open, a small bell chiming as she walked into the small space. The smell of coffee and bacon grease was intoxicating and a harsh reminder of just how empty her stomach was. A few truckers glanced in her direction over their steaming mugs of coffees but paid her no mind. An ageing waitress, with her greying brown hair, pulled into a bun smiled at her. 

“Table for one? Or would you like something to go?”

A bell tinkled as the door was pulled open, a voice chiming over Blake’s before she could answer.

“Actually, make that a table for two.”

The waitress smiled at them again, before leading them to a parlour in the side. Blake turned around, a scowl already on her face as they followed her.

“Yang, I thought I told you to wait,” she hissed quietly, pulling her closer by the lapels. “Someone could see us, and you know keeping a low profile is not really your strong suit.”

Yang shoved her hands in her pockets, “Chill out pussy cat, I’m just here for my bacon and eggs.”

They sat down across from each other, taking the menus the lady handed them.

“Would you like some coffee or tea to start?”

“Coffee please, ma’am,” Yang said, opening the menu to the breakfast column.

“Actually, can she just have some water?” Blake piped up, shooting the blonde a look. 

The waitress wrote it down on her small notepad, “And a tea for me please.”

Her shoes clicked on the linoleum floors as she walked away. Music streamed quietly from the music box in the corner, barely audible over the tinkling of silverware, conversation, and the sound of the grills in the kitchen behind. 

“You aren’t getting any coffee, you need to sleep,”

“Oh come on, Blake, a little coffee never hurt anyone,”

Blake sighed, choosing to not look at Yang’s persuasive smile and rather at the menu. The selection was small, limited to breakfast foods and various pastries. Yang ended up ordering waffles instead, while Blake settled on an omelette and home-style fries. Their drinks came soon after, Yang eyeing her water sadly. Blake glanced around the diner again warily.

“We should be more careful than this, Yang, it's better to be safe than sorry.”

“It's fine, we’re already maybe 40 miles to the next city,” Yang looked around their table, reaching for the bowl of condiment packets. “We can change our clothes and whatever else we need to do there.” She opened a sugar packet and dumped it in her water, to Blake’s disgust.

“Yang, that is disgusting.”

“You were the one that got me water.”

They bickered long enough for Yang to pour three in more packets before Blake finally relented and asked the waitress for some coffee, threatened by Yang holding the disgusting water to her lips and daring to drink it. She brought the steaming mug over along with their meals. 

"I'd say we get try to get to the next state by tomorrow, I doubt we'll make it today," Blake said, stirring a small carton of milk into her drink.

"It'd be nice if we could get to the coast."

Yang grabbed for the syrup and started pouring, continuing to do so while she spoke. 

"We can lay low in my car for a day or so but we'll have to go to town for gas and food. Change your mind about camping?"

Blake laughed, working at her meal. 

"Well, let's just stick to the plan for now. Or however long that lasts,"

"Yes ma'am."

They both finished eating and left a pile of bills on the table. Yang brought her coffee to go and sipped at it idly between yawns as they pushed out the door. The truck stop was just outside of the old mining town, a small jumble of buildings around the spire of a church. Fields of crops almost ready to harvest surrounded them, making the sky feel that much larger as the horizon stretched as far as the eye could see. The pair pulled open the doors of the truck and climbed in. The engine roared to life in its familiar growl and they pulled onto the near-empty road. Blake had to admit, the soft country, scratchy through the old speakers, was starting to grow on her.

\--

The passed the town with its outline on their horizon. Far enough to not pass many vehicles, but close enough to stop for gas and food as the hours passed by. Blake didn't think Yang was serious when she said to go camping, only really believing her when they were halfway down a dirt trail in the forest. It took a lot of convincing on Yang's part to make her sleep on the truck's bed that night, even with the blankets piled up. They left their bags to use as makeshift pillows after pulling out anything hard and leaving it on the back seat.

"Yang, I will literally freeze to death out here,"

Blake said, pulling a blanket over her. They sat on the edge of the trunk, watching as the sun started to sink down through the trees. Yang had brought them up the side of a mountain slightly and small towns and cities dotted the ground far away. 

"Oh come on, you'll be fine. I basically have a resting body temperature of possibly 40 degrees celsius,"

Blake laughed at her _slightly_ far stretched comment, but moved closer to Yang nevertheless, thoughtlessly noting on the warmth that did radiate off of her. Yang leaned closer to her, pointing at a city far in the distance.

"That's Lower Cairn, they have auto trains that can take us a few days out from Nomad Bay. Then its nothing but road to Vacuo."

Blake simply hummed in response, relaxing into Yang's form. The blonde turned towards the truck, noticing the case that Blake had brought.

"Hey, isn't that your guitar?"

Blake looked back, "Yeah, I almost forgot I brought it," she reached back and pulled it towards them. She ran a hand over the weathered material. Yang smiled and Blake knew what she was going to ask.

\---------- (This is the song [[Here](https://youtu.be/gZ5gTJC35zQ)] for scene below)

_"Can you play me a song?"_

_Blake gave an exasperated huff, smiling as she pulled open the case. Yang settled more comfortably and pulled her legs back up from the side of the truck bed. The wind blew gently and rustled their hair as Yang adjusted the blanket around Blake._

_"Just one."_

_The instrument she pulled out of the battered case was a stark contrast to the scratched stickers and tags. The lacquered brown wood of the guitar was polished and the strings were well kept, it was beautiful and impossible for Yang to keep her eyes off as Blake set it on her leg in playing position._

_"Let me tune it for one second,"_

_She tied up her hair and strummed a few chords, adjusting the tuning slightly as she went. The sound resonated out into the open air and it was as if the sun stopped its setting to listen, the sky painted and left to dry. The trees were still despite the soft rustling of their pine needle leaves, the dappling of dying light flickering across the two sitting on the truck's bed. Yang didn't get to listen to sing much after the day she bought her her first guitar. And all the times she did, the only thing she brought herself to focus on was the lithe shapes of her fingers as they moved across the strings and the way she closed her eyes as she sang through the melodies._

_Time had stopped, when Blake played the opening notes, and Yang held her breath. She remembered her skill and all of the nights she spent listening to her practice, but it never sounded quite like this. Yang gripped at the sleeve of her sweater tighter, leaving her gaze mesmerized on the girl's calm face. Blake sang the first few words and the sound of the wind melted away, not daring to make a sound, the only thing living being the soft croon of her voice._

_"In the morning when I wake, and the sun is coming through."_

_Her fingers shifted through the chords and danced across the neck._

_"Oh, you fill my lungs with sweetness, and you fill my head with you."_

_Yang couldn't bring herself to close her eyes, to look away, as if at the moment she does, the girl would fade away. It felt like a dream, and the cold tide of the air washed itself away._

_"Can I take it to a morning, where the fields are painted gold,"_

_Could she really ask her now? The thought brought itself apparent, the warmth of the idea spreading throughout her body. Finally doing it would be too good to be true, but she's never been very good at words._

_"And the trees are filled with memories, of the feelings never told,"_

_Yang's always been one to speak with her actions, but it was as if her limbs were frozen in place. The beating in her chest was growing loudly and she fought to control her breath. Was she willing to risk what they have?_

_"When the evening pulls the sun down, and the day is almost through,"_

_Keeping it to herself had been torture this whole time. A few strands of the raven's black hair fell across her face and Yang brushed it back gently, pulling the girl's gaze to her. Blake's soft skin was cool to the touch and felt too good to be true._

_"Oh, the whole world, it is sleeping,"_

_Blake smiled, playing the last of the lines. She slowed it down, allowing them to hang in the still air._

_"But my world is you,"_

_Yang swallowed numbly as the last notes dampened out. She couldn't stop herself as a hand reached out and cupped Blake's cheek, and the girl leaned into the touch. Time waited to them as Yang pulled the girl close, slipping her hand down to the small of the girl's back, holding on tight as if she'd slip away. The guitar fell soundlessly from her lap._

_Blake really was the one better with words._

**Author's Note:**

> please be nice i have possibly one braincell surviving but i would love any comments or criticisms on what i could work on


End file.
